Derek Shado
Description An Eidola member, Derek Shado, formerly Derek Solo until a legal name change, was one of the original five founders of the group. He is frequently found completely bonkers due to his misuse of recreational drugs. One of the few owners of the rare Mandalorian Armour Set along with a modded YT-2000 with hyper 9 and sensors 8. Biography The origin of Derek Shado is buried within the annals of Imperial history, his quirky tales of larceny and recreational narcotics scarcely given mention in the halls and barracks where he was first posted. Serving in the straight laced Galactic Empire rubbed against the grain of his free spirit, moreover the duraplast armour cut a little too close at the crotch. Dereliction and subsequent defection was a mere matter of time, and it required little in the way of luck or brains to sidestep his superior officer, Dale Chambers. Thereafter he integrated himself into a smuggling ring known as Infinite Dark, a not so subtle shift in allegiances that would see him acquainted with a future business partner and close friend Bruce Spear. Turbulent galactic finances near bankrupt the modest smuggling ring, which although saved under the banner of the Corporate Sector Alliance was no longer an appealing prospect for Shado, who was already hot on the heels of his next meal ticket in the merc group Hammers Slammers under esteemed leadership of Irving Howie. When Irving, better known by his call sign IRV left the Slammers so did Shado. Armed with experience, and a hunger to succeed in the galaxy at any cost so long as it left him with enough money for a fix of Ryll, Shado ended forming a partnership with his previous associate in smuggling and overindulgence of illicit pleasures Bruce Spear. Together they founded what is now one of the most notorious frat parties in the galaxy, the Eidolan pirates. To the public they are seen as 'A hive of scum and villainy against which Moss Eisley pales.' Although to that there is more than modest truth, what is much less publicized around the holonet is the efficiency with which the Eidolans operate. Derek's personal exploits as a seasoned second in command of the brigands include more than twenty kidnappings. It is from one of these endeavours that rumours would have us believe Shado gained a full set of Mandalorian armour, presumably in ransom for the leader of Mandaltech, Chin Chon. Numerous thefts, heists, and questionable acquisitions later his victims span the length and breadth of the galaxy. Not even the largest governments from the xenophobic Hapes, the naive Rebels, or the ever lacklustre Galactic Empire can claim themselves unimpeded by his actions. In recent years Shado's activity has dwindled following an unsuccessful venture founding the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders with the man who soon betrayed him, Kai Oryk. Present-day there are rumours that he has rejoined Eidola and talk of a resurgence, unconfirmed sightings of the man himself speak of a Kaloth capital ship with the designation 'Untamed Predator.' Personal Life Derek Shado, formally known as Derek Solo. Had his named changed in a completely legal and legit court. He grew up with 2 siblings, brothers. Zack and Kaos, both captured and murdered by the Trade Federation. He fell in love and married Jade Shado. Who he currently resides with at his home world of Roon. Famous Ships *Sotally Tober CR-90 Corvette *ShadoStoned Modded YT-2000 *Untamed Predator Kaloth Battlecruiser *Beskar Komârk Bayonet-class Light Cruiser 'Known' Thefts and Killings/Kidnappings Thefts *1 YV-666 from Mystiel Raleigh *20 YT-510s from Sphinx Tulon *15 million credits from Hapes *CR-90A from a Hapes Member,Locke Firecam *6 Gallofrees, 2 Cities, 60 facilities and about 500 million worth of RM from Sienar Extractions *10 million from Hastings *80 million credits worth of YV-666's from the Galactic Market *2 million Credits from the Rebel Alliance *15 million Credits from Kir Jax *Firespray from Trade Federation member, Killings n' Kidnappings *Chin Chon, leader of Mandaltech (Kidnapped) *Cyclouros Karkev, CSA meber (Killed) *Lance Kalzack, leader of Merr-Sonn (Kidnapped) *Tam Dowmeia, Sienar Extractions member (Killed) *Kakashi Saotome, Akheton Vehicle Company member (Killed) *Steve Solo, Akheton Vehicle Company member (Killed) *Tarcots Vabdrell, Mercenary (Kidnapped) *Jonathan Septimus, Second-on-command of Sienar Extractions (Killed) *Brodok Fuhrer,Ailon Nova Guard Agent (Kidnapped) *Morion Nunn (Killed) *Crys Jones (Killed) *Tenodera Aridifolia (Killed) *Sirius Shadow (Killed) *Dario Gray (Killed) *Zorry Blackthorn (Killed) *Avalon Hill (Killed) *Drakyyn Grlyu (Killed) *Drako Kelinian (Killed) *Loran Kelinian (Killed) *Crib Ulton (Killed) *Vardos Shade (Killed) *Tanus Solvona (Killed) Category: Individuals Category: Human